


В одной комнате

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (yes you've read that right), Anal Fingering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Chris, Bottom Sebastian, Double-Ended Dildo, Feminist Themes, Gender Roles, Heteronormativity, Heteronormativity is bad for your soul, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Sex Toys, Stereotypes, Vibrators, two bottoms is a win
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке КФ1 - №2 "Себастьян/Крис. Обоим очень нравится быть боттомами. То есть топами тоже приятно и хорошо, но боттомами просто прекрасно. Поэтому у них бывают постоянно ситуации, когда они одновременно говорят "Трахни меня", или скидываются на камень-ножницы-бумага на то, кто будет снизу; или когда у топа в заднице вибратор/дилдо/анальная пробка; или когда они в позе 69 трахают друг друга пальцами; или когда оба проводят день дома с вибраторами с удаленными управлением, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе."</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одной комнате

Когда они с Себастианом впервые решили переспать, то после долгой прелюдии одновременно простонали “Трахни меня”.

С кем-нибудь другим Крис бы, наверно, смутился. Но тут они удивленно друг на друга посмотрели и заржали. Ну серьезно, это же было очень смешно: каковы шансы того, что два человека в одно и то же время вообще что-то внятное произнесут во время секса? Да практически нулевые. Такое только в комедиях и бывает.

Отсмеявшись, Себастиан предложил скинуться на камень-ножницы-бумага на то, кто будет снизу, и Крис тогда подумал с радостным предвкушением: “О, это будет весело. У нас будет охуенный секс”.

И оказался прав. Потому что, если кто-нибудь вам скажет, что, например, провести всё утро просто медленно облизывая члены друг друга и трахая партнера пальцами - это скучно, то этот человек - лживый лжец, который лжет.

То, как они делились впечатлениями в сексе, Криса заводило просто до дрожи. В основном, из-за того, насколько легко было сказать что-нибудь вроде “Согни немного ногу и повернись… Вот так, да. У меня вообще крышу сносит, когда меня так трахают. А тебе нравится?” Это было здорово, правда.

Не то чтобы их не интересовал старый-добрый и безыскусный анальный секс, когда “выступ А вставляется в паз Б”, но приятно было найти человека, который не думал, что вообще весь секс к этому сводится.

Крис, конечно, обожал кончать, когда в его задницу было что-то засунуто, но есть много способов получить желаемое. К примеру, взять два вибратора для обоих участников происходящего и дрочить друг другу, целуясь до умопомрачения. Ну, то есть, дрочил-то им Себастиан. А Крис держал его у себя на коленях и двигал в нем вибратор после того, как Себ обвинил Криса в читерстве и сказал, что он-то Криса отлично вжимает в диван и вообще создает приятные фрикции, двигая бедрами, а вот Крис не проявляет никакого понимания физики процесса. Крис стал с большим энтузиазмом заглаживать вину, и за свои старания получил синяки на плечах и капли спермы Себастиана практически у себя на шее.

Сам он кончил так, как не кончал, наверное, лет с семнадцати, когда большинство действий в сексе еще были ему внове. С Себастианом он снова вернулся в это состояние регулярного удивления “О боже, люди и так делают? Почему я раньше этого не знал и не пробовал?”

Естественно, не все их изыскания были однозначно успешными. Хотя, как посмотреть: если считать успехом то, что они выяснили, что оба кончают просто за пару минут с фаллоимитатором в себе и своим членом в партнере, - то да, это был он. Просто оглушительные успех. За который они выпили, посмеялись и решили не применять это знание до каких-нибудь вселенских соревнований на скорость достижения оргазма.

За пределами постели с Себастианом было так же легко, как и в ней. Себастиан предложил покататься на колесе обозрения и съесть килограмм сладкой ваты? Конечно, Крис согласен. Крис давно мечтал встретить рассвет на крыше и понять, что люди в этом находят? Себастиан найдет подходящую крышу, разбудит вовремя и притащит три пледа, чтобы не замерзнуть. Крис захотел с ним танцевать и целоваться на какой-нибудь вечеринке, где не надо будет думать о том, что фотографии с этим окажутся в чьем-нибудь инстаграмме? Конечно, Себастиан согласен пойти в дом каких-то знакомых Скотта, где будет темно, много выпивки, толпа народа и ни одного гетеросексуала.

И даже будет согласно кивать, пока Крис объясняет удивленному брату, что осознал все свои заблуждения насчет клубов и вечеринок и решил наверстать упущенное. Ну а что это будет происходить во время семейного вечера с кучей других родственников, друзей и соседей семьи Эванс - ну а что такого? Это же не какое-нибудь “знакомство с родителями”: Себастиан просто заехал за Крисом, чтобы потом отвезти в кинотеатр на открытом воздухе. В конце концов, он приехал тогда всего на несколько дней, а Крис сразу сказал маме, что надолго на ужине не задержится.

Порой Крису казалось, что всё это как-то слишком просто и спокойно, чтобы быть правдой, но свои сомнения он решил не озвучивать. Зачем? Себастиана, кажется, ничего не смущало.

Один раз Крис даже прервал длинное словоизлияние того во время секса. Там было что-то о том, как, должно быть, Крису сейчас хорошо лежать, раздвинув ноги, и наслаждаться. У Криса появилось неприятное подозрение, что он заставляет Себастиана делать то, что ему не очень нравится. Он так и сказал.  
\- Слушай, меня немного напрягает, что ты сейчас трахаешь меня, а сам, кажется, мечтаешь о том, как я трахаю тебя.

Себастиан на него непонимающе посмотрел.  
\- Э, Крис, ты чего? Мне охрененно. Ты же меня сжимаешь со всех сторон: плечи, ноги и мой член, ты же такой горячий и узкий… - и далее по тексту.

Крис бы и продолжал дальше думать, что у Себастиана нет ни грамма сомнений, если бы на одной злосчастной вечеринке они не услышали случайно шутку на тему “Что два боттома могут делать в одной постели?” 

Настроение у Криса резко испортилось. Считать их с Себастианом “двумя боттомами” - это, конечно, большое преувеличение и мало соответствует действительности. Но в глазах тех людей, которые привыкли видеть отношения в категориях “топ/боттом”, “буч/фем” и даже “нежная фиалка/агрессивный питбуль”, они с Себастианом именно так же и выглядели: как повод для шутки, над которой все, не задумываясь, посмеются. Спрашивать, кто в однополых отношениях “мужчина”, а кто “женщина”, значит, теперь неприлично, но настаивать, что всё так и должно быть (пусть и несколько в других выражениях), почему-то считается нормальным.

Крис и в своих разнополых отношениях не всегда мог сказать, кто по этим критериям “мужчина”, а кто “женщина”, но раздражение из-за услышанного застряло занозой в мыслях. Крису уже было плевать на музыку и выпивку, его грызли сомнения: а вдруг Себастиана не устраивает их секс, вдруг он ждал, что Крис с его образом “простого американского парня” и “настоящего мужика” будет топом на все сто? Он не первый день на свете жил и прекрасно знал, как его воспринимают. Ему пару раз даже говорили, что он вводит в заблуждение потенциальных партнеров по сексу, ай-ай-ай, нехорошо так делать. Какое, блядь, заблуждение? Видеть в глазах собеседника разочарование, когда Крис сообщал, что очень спокойно относится к смене ролей в сексе, агрессивно настаивать на месте топа ему и в голову не приходит, а быть снизу тоже очень приятно, - было довольно странно. И немного обидно.

Головой Крис понимал, что Себастиан, наверняка бы, сказал, если бы его что-то не устраивало и, вообще, невозможно же постоянно изображать радость, если ее не чувствуешь. Но когда после того всплеска смеха с другой стороны комнаты Себастиан выскользнул из его объятия и предложил принести им еще пива, Крис смотрел ему в спину взглядом побитой собаки и уже представлял себе сценарии расставания один хуже другого.

Когда Себастиан вернулся с двумя холодными бутылками, вложил одну из них в руку Криса и обнял его, целуя в шею, Крис уже был где-то на пятом раунде самобичевания, но всё равно заметил, что настроение веселиться у Себа пропало.

\- Хочешь поехать домой? - тихо спросил Крис, мысленно готовясь к тому, что именно сегодня ему дадут от ворот поворот.  
\- Да, давай. Что-то мне не хочется больше ничего.

Всю поездку в такси они просто молчали. Себастиан пошел к двери дома, пока Крис расплачивался с водителем, и по его напряженным плечам и спине было понятно: Себ усиленно думает о чем-то неприятном.

Пока они поднимались в лифте и открывали дверь, Крис пытался хоть как-то прикосновениями убрать это напряжение, но получалось плохо. Когда они наконец оказались в квартире, Себастиан потянулся в замку своей куртки, а потом передумал и повернулся к Крису.  
\- Слушай, а ты не думал найти себе кого-то… более подходящего?

Понятно, решил Крис, это будет сценарий “Дело не в тебе, дело во мне”.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, говорят, это охуенно, когда в паре один топ и один боттом, и так и должно быть. - Себастиан выглядел до боли трезвым и злым. - Что ты вообще со мной делаешь, если тебе так нравится быть снизу? Нашел бы себе нормального мужика.  
\- Ага, ебаря-террориста, - перебивает Крис. - Себ, что происходит? Я не устраиваю тебя в постели? Хочешь я буду всегда сверху? Или снизу? Мне несложно.  
\- Крис, ты шутишь, да? Меня все устраивает. У меня никогда раньше не было настолько разнообразного секса, но я спрашиваю о тебе. Ты же просто дернулся, когда эти знакомые Скотта пошутили насчет двух боттомов.  
\- Вот именно: это знакомые Скотта! Я их не знаю, и даже если бы знал, мне было бы плевать на то, что они думают. Меня не интересуют, как ты сказал, “нормальные мужики”. Это же бред собачий. Сраная гетеропатриархатная сказочка про белого бычка. Ну что ты глаза закатываешь? Да, у меня наболело, и да, я начинался тамблера.

Крис расстегнул на Себастиане куртку и прижал его к себе. Себастиан уткнулся ему холодным носом в шею.  
\- Если хотят какие-то идиоты поржать - это их дело. Кого их мнение вообще интересует?  
\- Крис, ну ответь ты на вопрос, а? Меньше общих рассуждений, пожалуйста, я сейчас не в настроении.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. - Крис погладил Себастиана по спине и поцеловал в висок, извиняясь. - Я не с того начал. Надо было начать с того, что я стоял в той комнате и думал: “А нахрена такому прекрасному Себастиану сдался я? Ведь уйдет же он от меня туда, где все понятно: этот чувак будет сверху, этот снизу, ничего придумывать не надо, всегда всё сами, только собственными частями тела друг друга удовлетворяют. И где это вообще видано, что два мужика в постели знали, что у них есть простаты и что с ними делать, чтобы кончить. Это же только в волшебном мире с радужными единорогами и розовыми пони бывает”.

Себастиан фыркнул.  
\- У тебя совсем нет тяги к драматизму. Ни капли, Крис. Ты это сейчас на ходу придумывал или заранее речь написал?  
\- Конечно, на ходу. Я тебе, можно сказать, душу открываю, а ты смеешься.  
\- Ты можешь как-то конкретнее открывать свою душу? Я тут жду твоего ответа, а ты тянешь кота за хвост.  
\- Так я же ответил, - удивился Крис.

Себастиан изобразил лицом фразу “Да ты издеваешься”.  
\- Крис, я тебя устраиваю в постели? Тебе всё нравится?  
\- Дай подумаю. - Крис все-таки стащил с Себа куртку и сейчас целовал в запястье левой руки. - Нравится ли мне заниматься сексом с парнем, который любить сосать мой член так же, как я люблю сосать его, и трахать меня пальцами?

 

Еще один поцелуй в костяшки пальцев.  
\- Устраивает ли меня ситуация, когда я точно вижу и слышу, насколько моему парню хорошо, когда я его трахаю?

Поцелуй в уголок губ.  
\- Ситуация, когда этот человек знает, как доставить мне удовольствие, трахая меня, потому что сам прекрасно помнит, как всё ощущается в роли снизу?

Поцелуй в бровь.  
\- Ну я даже не знаю. Наверное, мне надо прислушаться к мнению каких-то не известных мне уебков и считать, что я обманываю себя, считая, что ничего не может быть круче вечера, когда мы с моим сексуальным, нежным и идеальным бойфрендом целуемся, отсасываем друг другу и трахаем один другого вибраторами.

Себастиан наконец оттаял, расслабился и начал целовать Криса в ответ.  
\- Лесть далеко тебя заведет, - и прижался к ноге Криса. У него от всех этих разговоров встало. У Криса тоже, он готов был уже просто тереться о Себастиана и урчать от удовольствия. - А твой “идеальный бойфренд” хочет провести сегодняшний вечер лицом в подушку, пока ты вылизываешь его задницу. Заодно займешь свой язык чем-нибудь полезным.

И даже ведь не смутился, зараза. У Криса от его собственных слов уже уши горели. Но замолчать он, когда его понесло, уже просто физически был не способен.  
\- О боже, мне еще никогда не предлагали льстить кому-то насколько буквально.

Себастиан быстро оценил ситуацию и заткнул Криса, засунув свой язык ему в рот. Крис застонал и стал тереться бедро Себастиана. Когда порыв поговорить прошел, он наконец тоже снял куртку, разулся и потащил своего парня в душ, не переставая целовать. Себастиан разувался уже на ходу где-то по пути от прихожей до ванной комнаты.

В душе они пробыли рекордные пять минут и, даже особо не вытираясь, бросились к кровати. Себастиан, как и обещал, обнял подушку и уткнулся в нее носом, а Крис стал целовать его спину и гладить по всему телу. Прижиматься к Себу было охрененно приятно, но прикусывать кожу на его ягодицах и ласкать языком между ними было еще приятнее. 

Криса это дико заводило: засасывать нежную кожу губами, лизать от копчика до самых яичек, брать их в рот на пару секунд и выпускать, чтобы снова вернуться к мелким складкам кожи у входа, широко проводить напряженным языком по всей внутренней поверхности ягодиц и расщелине между ними, расслабленным языком мокро лизать вокруг сфинктера, а потом легко толкаться внутрь… Себастиан раздвигал ноги еще шире и придвигался еще ближе, и Крис вылизывал его еще усерднее, а у самого стояло так, что голова начинала кружиться.

Крис начал было дрочить себе рукой, но это было неудобно и отвлекало. Поэтому иногда он опускал бедра к кровати и тёрся об нее своим напряженным членом, представляя, как это выглядит со стороны, и это возбуждало его еще сильнее. Ему хотелось вылизывать Себа всю ночь, засовывать свой язык всё глубже и глубже в него и чувствовать под своими руками дрожь удовольствия во всем его теле.

Когда Крис облизал пальцы и вставил их в Себастиана, стоны того перешли практически на ультразвук. Теперь их точно слышали уже все соседи. К счастью, слушать им пришлось еще только минуты три.

Когда Себастиан кончил, то, даже не отдышавшись, перевернулся на спину и позвал.  
\- Иди сюда, ты заслужил.

Только заслужил Крис, видимо, не поцелуи, а…  
\- Встань надо мной, я отсосу тебе.

Подняться и встать на колени - десять секунд. Переместиться к изголовью и нависнуть над лежащим головой на подушках Себастианом - пятнадцать секунд. Направить свой член между его раскрытых губ - пять секунд. Насладиться мокрым теплом его языка - двадцать секунд. Кончать после первого же прикосновения его пальца к собственному сфинктеру... какое-то бесконечное количество секунд. Не сломать себе нос, уткнувшись в процессе лицом в холодную стену, - бесценно.

Уже засыпая, Крис всё-таки поинтересовался:  
\- Корзины с цветами или шампанское?  
\- Крис, ты бредишь?  
\- Извинения соседям: цветы или шампанское?  
\- Они подумают, что ты издеваешься.  
\- Но…  
\- Крис, я сплю. Ты тоже спи давай.

На следующий день они вместе купили пачку подарочных карт из претенциозного магазина товаров для дома, а потом Себастиан предоставил Крису финальную часть - краснеть, бледнеть и извиняться. Спасибо еще, что не стал снимать это на видео.

То, что они всё-таки поговорили о своих сомнениях, видимо, здорово подняло им обоим настроение. Потому что, получив следующим вечером письмо от Себастиана (сидящего в другом конце комнаты) с заголовком “Что два боттома могут делать в постели”, Крис даже не дёрнулся.

Внутри была всего одна фраза “Вариант номер четыре тысячи триста двадцать первый” и короткая ссылка. Еще раз посмотрев на ухмыляющегося Себастиана, Крис ее открыл. В следующие пару минут взгляда от экрана он не отрывал.

Когда видео закончилось, Крис молча закрыл вкладку и открыл новую. Из другого угла гостиной начали раздаваться нервные шорохи. Еще через минуту напряженное сопение Себастиана раздалось прямо над ухом Криса.

\- Крис? Сейчас самое подходящее время сказать что-нибудь. Я тут паникую, между прочим. У меня настолько ужасный вкус в порно?  
\- Нет. Я думаю.  
\- О господи, о чем тут можно думать?  
\- О том, как… - тут Крис сделал сложное движение руками, - о механике процесса.  
\- Я поэтому и послал тебе ссылку с наглядной демонстрацией. Хочешь, посмотрим еще?

И они посмотрели еще видео с двусторонними дилдо. А потом еще.

Где-то на третьей наглядной и очень познавательной демонстрации они засунули руки друг другу в штаны и продолжили смотреть, но быстро отвлеклись от видео.

Через два часа на банковской карте Криса стало на полторы сотни долларов меньше, уровень его осведомленности о данном типе игрушек вырос в астрономических пропорциях, а Себастиан стал невероятно доволен собой.  
\- Я думал, ты не делаешь спонтанных покупок.  
\- По-моему, это была очень обдуманная покупка. Мы очень глубоко и напряженно ее… продумывали.

Весь следующий день Себастиан ходил и ухмылялся так, что Крис начал переживать, что тот мутирует в улыбку Чеширского кота. От этой пугающей перспективы их спасла только экспресс-доставка магазина: с прибытием заветных коробок Себастиан присмирел и затих. Это смущало еще больше.

\- Ты передумал? - поинтересовался Крис, разглядывая тяжелый дилдо из прозрачного стекла.  
\- Нуууу, нет?..  
\- Хочешь, я просто всё куда-нибудь спрячу, и мы на время забудем об этой идее?

Самому Крису тоже стало как-то не по себе, когда он взял в руки вторую покупку: тонкое розовое изгибающееся… нечто. Да еще и с вибрацией. Хотелось нервно рассмеяться и спрятать лицо. Себастиан вот себе в подобных порывах не отказывал и сидел, обняв огромную подушку. К сожалению, второй такой подушки в доме не было, поэтому Крис просто лег на кровать и уставился в потолок. Коробки неприятно впивались в бок. Крис попытался отодвинуться, но от его движений один из дилдо подкатился как раз к нему под руку. Прикосновение прохладного стекла к коже было странным. Не неприятным, но не тем, к чему Крис привык в постели.

\- Баз, ты пятнадцать минут сидишь, почти не шевелясь и вжавшись в кровать, и смотришь на меня как кролик на удава.

Себастиан что-то ответил в подушку.

Не отрывая взгляда от очень понимающего потолка, Крис переспросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, я чувствую себя глупо. Как будто сейчас сюда ворвется толпа народа и посмеется над тем, что такие штуки меня заводят. Над тем, что они вообще существуют. И что кто-то их покупает.  
\- Несчастные убогие боттомы, которые не могут друг друга удовлетворить в сексе, да? Странные фрики, которые, имея член, выбирают его никуда не засовывать? - Озвучивать хор злобных голосов в своей голове в потолок было гораздо спокойнее, чем глядя в глаза Себастиану.  
\- Да, что-то из этой области. - Себастиан сполз по кровати вниз и тоже лег на спину. - Как меня всё это бесит. Что я уже много месяцев не могу отключить эту шарманку у себя в мыслях.  
\- У меня такая же шарманка играет, Себ.  
\- Я знаю.

Ну и действительно, что тут еще сказать можно.  
\- Давай спать.  
\- Да, давай.

Крис убрал всё в ящик под кроватью, выключил свет и лег.

Заснуть не получалось. Тихо гудел вентилятор. Где-то на улице сработала сигнализация, а под окнами прошла пьяная компания. Себастиан постоянно вертелся.  
\- Знаешь, что я думаю?  
\- Что? - Крис повернулся лицом к своему парню. Себастиан придвинулся к нему и поцеловал в скулу.  
\- Что всё это полная хрень. Здесь никого нет, кроме нас с тобой. Я хочу тебя и хочу попробовать эти штуки с тобой. Я считаю, что это будет круто. Ты тоже, видимо, так считаешь.  
Крис закинул ногу на Себастиана и прижался к нему всем телом.  
\- Да.

Себастиан поцеловал его и погладил рукой по спине.  
\- Давай попробуем?  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Крис с первой настоящей улыбкой за вечер и потерся носом о щеку Себа. - Какой тебе больше нравится?  
\- Прозрачный.  
\- Ок, сейчас я его вымою, - пообещал Крис и всё-таки нервно рассмеялся. Себастиан понимающе на него посмотрел.

Когда Крис вернулся из ванной, в комнате был включен торшер, а подушки лежали по диагонали друг от друга на разных концах кровати.  
Себастиан тихо подошел к Крису, обнял его и, поцеловав, забрал у него игрушку.  
\- Я знаю, что я хочу сегодня сделать.  
\- Расскажи мне, - Крис сел, притянул Себастиана к себе и начал целовать его в живот, спускаясь все ниже.

Себастиан погладил его по волосам и, легко толкнув, уложил головой на подушку.  
\- Я покажу. Только раздену тебя сначала.  
\- Сам ты тоже разденешься, правда? - спросил Крис, проводя своей ногой по лодыжке Себа.  
\- Конечно, - Себ лизнул Криса по дорожке волос внизу живота и снял с него боксеры. Потом устроился между его ног и открыл смазку.

Это было знакомо: пальцы, растягивающие Криса, прикосновения к его бедрам, поцелуй в колено, то, как Себастиан смотрел на него - словно на самое сексуальное зрелище в мире.

Когда после горячих пальцев Крис почувствовал прохладное стекло, он прикрыл глаза и закусил губу.

\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, Баз. Не останавливайся.

Себастиан лег рядом, опираясь на руку, лицом к ногам Криса.

Головка дилдо вошла внутрь, а затем медленно стала проталкиваться глубже. Крис чувствовал, как его мышцы сжимаются на неподатливом материале. Массивная и большая игрушка давала ни с чем не сравнимое чувство заполненности. Крис опустил руку на свой член и начал гладить себя. Повернул голову и увидел, насколько возбужден Себастиан: мокрое пятно смазки было заметно на черном материале даже в полутьме. Протянул руки и стащил с него трусы, а потом приподнялся на локтях, извернулся и взял его член в рот на несколько мгновений.

Себастиан выругался, быстро встал, разделся окончательно, а потом лег на подушки у ног Криса. Смазал пальцы и провел ими между своих ягодиц, надавил и резко ввел их в себя. Крис порадовался, что успел поднять голову и теперь мог смотреть Себу прямо в глаза, пока тот растягивал себя. Себастиан трахал себя пальцами, а Крис иногда вжимался бедрами в кровать, и дилдо от этого сдвигался внутри, вызывая сладкую дрожь.

\- Иди сюда. По-моему, ты уже давно готов, - Крис просунул ступню под ногу Себастиана и попытался притянуть того к себе.

Не получилось, конечно, но Себ придвинулся сам. Опустил руку между ними и осторожно ввел в себя дилдо. Теперь они полностью соприкасались ягодицами, бедрами и мошонками. Это было приятно уже само по себе.

Себастиан потрясенно выдохнул.  
\- Это охрененно. - А потом поставил ноги на заднюю поверхность бедер Криса и легко оттолкнулся.

Крис взял его за левую руку и нетерпеливо постучал второй своей ладонью по кровати.  
\- Вторую тоже.

Сжав ладони Себастиана в своих, Крис подтащил его ближе. Глаза Себа комично расширились.  
\- А я не подумал о таком способе, - и снова оттолкнулся ступнями.

Крис опять притянул его за руки. Толчок и возвращение, движение со всё нарастающей амплитудой - как качели.

\- Это безумная штука и безумная поза.  
\- Ага. - Крис знал, что ему не понадобится прикасаться к своему члену, он может кончить только от этого. У него уже сбилось дыхание.

У Себастиана тоже, но он продолжал говорить.  
\- Это потрясающе. Я бы хотел нас обоих сейчас видеть. Мы просто обязаны попробовать это в комнате с большим зеркалом и спиной к спине.

Крис застонал, представив себе это. Как они будут поводить бедрами и развратно изгибаться, каждый будет стараться насадиться на дилдо глубже другого и бесстыдно дрочить себе, стремясь как можно быстрее достичь разрядки и блядски стоная.

Себастиан впился ногтями в ладони Криса, его толчки стали беспорядочнее, ритм почти потерялся. Когда Себ выгнулся в оргазме, стеклянная игрушка в Крисе сдвинулась так, что он почти кончил. 

Не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, и он попытался нагнать это состояние, приподнимая и опуская задницу мелкими движениями. Себастиан издавал полустоны-полувсхлипы, но не отпускал руки Криса, пока тот наконец не кончил.

Через несколько минут Крис вытащил из себя дилдо, развернулся и вытащил его из Себастиана.  
\- Прости. Я знаю, в конце тебе было не очень приятно.

Себ притянул Криса к себе и поцеловал.  
\- Мне понравилось. Если бы мне было действительно неприятно, я бы тебя остановил, не сомневайся.  
\- Ну ладно. - Крис прижался щекой к груди Себастиана и обнял его. - Я рад, что мы попробовали эту штуку.  
\- Я тоже. Хотя заниматься сексом лицом к лицу мне обычно нравится больше.  
\- Именно поэтому я купил еще и гибкий дилдо с вибрацией. Его мы попробуем завтра, правда?  
\- Обязательно.

Через минуту Крис добавил.  
\- Но мне и без игрушек с тобой хорошо, ты помнишь это?  
\- Да, я еще помню, что ты сказал три дня назад.  
\- И с игрушками мне тоже хорошо.  
\- Крис, я понял, - рассмеялся Себастиан.  
\- Я просто уточняю. Ты больше не будешь заводить разговоров о том, что мне нужен кто-то более подходящий?  
\- Крис.  
\- Будешь или не будешь?  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь, да?  
\- Не отстану.  
\- Хорошо, я больше не буду говорить, что тебе нужен кто-то более подходящий.  
\- Правильно. Потому что ты мне подходишь просто идеально. - Крис поднял голову и посмотрел Себастиану в глаза. - И не только в постели. Запомни это, ладно?


End file.
